epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill
Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill is the sixty-ninth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the eleventh episode of Season 5. It features the 26th President of the United States, Theodore Roosevelt, rapping against two-time Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill. It was released on December 26th, 2016. Cast EpicLLOYD as Theodore Roosevelt Dan Bull as Winston Churchill Nice Peter as George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Abe Lincoln (reused footage, cameos) Dante Cimadamore as George Washington and Thomas Jefferson (bodies only) Javi Sánchez-Blanco as John Schrank (cameo) Lyrics 'Theodore Roosevelt:' Bully! A challenge! I love competition! Now where would I mount the stuffed head of a Winston? (Ha!) I'm into fitness, digging ditches through an isthmus, Rough riding down to Cuba like, "What's up, bitches?!" I keep my rhymes pure like my food and drugs! I'm an American stud, and you're the British Elmer Fudd! I mean for Christ's sake look at that mug! At least grow a spruce mustache and cover part of it up! And let's face it, you're not all that great! You tossed away lives in Gallipoli like they were scraps off your plate! Your whole miserable country is the size of one state! I could see my way through running that without donning my pince-nez! Don't go toe to toe with me, you bloated drunk old man! Why don't you do-si-do on over to a twelve-step program? I'll bust a trust fund lush with my American muscles, So walk softly over here and give my big stick a suckles! 'Winston Churchill:' Pass me a cigar and a large glass of brandy. I'm about to take you out prematurely, like your family. I'm the Rhyme Minister, fresh in a hat and dinner jacket. You look like a mix of EpicLLOYD and a Pringles packet! (Ha!) I was saving the planet from an axis of darkness, While you were back home opening national parks, yes! You were born asthmatic; you're going to choke hard, While I wake up every day and chain smoke cigars! I'll fight you on the beaches, I'll fight you on the beats, yes! Any way you want to fight, I'll fight ya, and I'll beat ya, see? I might be battling you, even though I'm toasted, But tomorrow I'll be sober, and you'll still be roasted! 'Theodore Roosevelt:' My parents died when they were young, and it was morbid, But at least they didn't ditch me while they were alive like yours did! Oh shit! World War too soon? Well, Teddy's dropping bombs, so you best go hide in your tube! (Ooh!) You should be ashamed of your military honor! Everyone knows you're back at home like, "Thank God for Pearl Harbor!" Don't worry, the US will give you a pass! Just change your poster to "Keep calm and kiss my cousin's ass!" 'Winston Churchill:' Steady there! I don't think it's very fair For a British Bulldog to melee with a Teddy Bear! (Ha!) You're no man; you're an overgrown Boy Scout! I should stuff you in a pram just so you can throw your toys out! They put your fat head on a mountain to save face, But if Rushmore was a band, then you'd play bass! Look at Roosevelt; the dude's about to lose the bout to Churchill! If a bullet to the chest won't stop you, my words will! 'Theodore Roosevelt:' A bullet can't stop the Bull Moose! TR will give WC the full deuce! 'Winston Churchill:' Whatever shit you throw at me, I'll just return to sender! I'll battle to the end, and I will never surrender! Poll Trivia General *The encounter between Theodore Roosevelt and Winston Churchill during their final verses was shot at double speed and then slowed down to regular speed to give the scene an old-fashioned effect. *As shown in the behind the scenes video, Dante Cimadamore was the body actor for both Thomas Jefferson and George Washington. Continuity *This is the third time in a row that the penultimate battle of the season has been between two military leaders, after George Washington vs William Wallace and Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar. References *The way Theodore Roosevelt's mouth moves as he says, "What's up, bitches?!", and the phrase itself is a reference to Roosevelt's appearance and catchphrase in the ERB News videos. *The line, "I'm the Rhyme Minister, fresh in a hat and dinner jacket," features the phrase "Rhyme Minister", which also appears in Dan Bull's Twitter account biography.https://twitter.com/itsDanBull Errors *In the line, "Your whole miserable country is the size of one state!", an outline of the entire island of Great Britain morphs into an outline of the American state Alabama. In reality, Great Britain is over 80,000 square miles, and only the country of England, at around 50,000 square miles, is close to the size of Alabama, at around 52,000 square miles. *In the line, "Steady there! I don't think it's very fair," the word "it's" is misspelled as "its". Related videos Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. ERB Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 5 Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dan Bull Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco